L'enfant de Lima
by LoveBadName
Summary: Rachel Berry, jeune inspectrice, est obligée de retourner dans sa ville natale pour enquêter sur une ancienne mystérieuse disparition. Tout la renvoie à son passé, à sa propre histoire ainsi qu'à ses vieux démons. Enfin, un démon en particuliers.
1. Prologue

_**\- L'enfant de Lima, Partie I, Tears :**_

 _Vingt ans plus tôt…_

 _« Attendez-moi ! »_

La voix du gamin, fluette mais sonore, se rapprochait. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Il vit qu'elle avait l'air furieuse, comme à chaque fois qu' _il_ les suivait, qu'il essayait de pénétrer dans leur monde secret.

« Il nous suit ! »

Elle fit demi-tour.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lança-t-il, car il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans l'obscurité écrasante, avec les arbres qui se refermaient sur lui.

Elle cria par-dessus son épaule : « Continue, je te rattraperai ! »

Elle disparut. Il attendit deux minutes avant de se remettre en route, seul. Il les entendit chuchoter, puis elle cria d'une voix qui résonna à travers les bois : « Fiche le camp ! Va t'en ! » Il y eut un silence, ensuite un hurlement indigné, suivi d'un gémissement.

Elle ressurgit d'entre les arbres, au pas de course, son petit sweat penchant d'un côté, et le dépassa en criant : « Viens, vite ! »

Il s'élança derrière elle, le regard fixé sur ses fines jambes blanches qui disparaissaient par intermittence. Derrière eux, le hurlement d'abandon et de colère faiblit. Il éprouva un brusque remords, mais très vite, les cris s'évanouirent dans la forêt et il n'entendit plus que le bruit rauque de sa propre respiration alors qu'il luttait pour la rattraper. Elle avait toujours été la plus athlétique. Il était le plus grand, mais c'était bien elle la plus rapide, pour tout.

Elle ralentit un peu, et il vint se placer à côté d'elle. Elle lui souriait, il tentait toujours de reprendre son souffle.

Pas besoin de parler. Ça suffisait d'être avec elle, loin de son père, libre d'errer dans la forêt. Il avait peur ici, parfois, mais il n'était pas question qu'il le lui dise. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre son coude pointu dans les côtes, entendre sa voix moqueuse : « De quoi est-ce que t'as peur ? Hein ? »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait peur des arbres noirs aux feuilles luisantes, des collines qui se dressaient comme des murailles tout autour non loin d'eux, du silence anormal qui régnait dans les champs de maïs, où leurs pas ne faisaient presque aucun bruit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à cacher sa peur, car il savait que son père le rouerait de coups au premier signe. Mais elle, dans son humble contraire, ne craignait rien : elle n'avait jamais tremblée avant une raclée, n'avait jamais senti la force de la fureur et du désespoir d'un autre. En ce temps, elle ne voyait que ce qu'il y avait de léger et de lumineux dans le monde.

Ils sortirent du tunnel d'arbres, contournant la nouvelle carrière où la grosse machine se reposait, immobile et silencieuse. Ils passèrent sans se faire remarquer des ouvriers qui déjeunaient sous un arbre. C'est vrai qu'il faisait drôlement chaud.

Parvenus au sommet des terrasses raides qui s'effondraient petit à petit, ils regardèrent en contrebas la cime des chênes et le toit en tôle ondulée. Descendant les marches deux par deux, ils gagnèrent l'arrière de la maison. Il souleva la fenêtre sans difficulté, elle se faufila à l'intérieur, puis la tint ouverte pour lui. Il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Il faisait lourd. De fines perles d'humidité scintillaient sur sa nuque, sous sa petite tresse blonde. Ils traversèrent les pièces faiblement éclairées, vides, en direction de l'escalier en bois. Ils grimpèrent sous les combles et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la pièce. Ils se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rigoler, à bout de souffle, aspirant les odeurs familières de poussières et de bois humide. Les grains de poussières tremblotaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la route, pour vérifiait qu'il ne les avait pas suivis.

Mais si.

Ils le virent, sa petite silhouette illuminée par un rayon de soleil, et alors un rugissement assourdissant leur parvint et la terre se mit à bouger…

Après, ils rentrèrent chez eux sans rien dire. Les arbres noirs les enveloppèrent comme un linceul.

Quelque chose de dur et de douloureux lui restait en travers de la gorge, une chose qu'il ne faudrait jamais dire, de peur que les mots ne la rendent réelle. Chez eux, on leur poserait des questions. Il ne dirait jamais rien, et elle non plus. De cet manière, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, mais pour combien de temps encore ?


	2. Partie I, McNaught

_**\- L'enfant de Lima, Partie I, Tears :**_

Le poste apparut au bout de Trivia Road.

L'inspectrice Rachel Berry avait entendu qualifier cette rue de « paradisiaque ». Cette appellation devait provenir de l'image des immeubles aux façades transparentes ou encore des voitures de riches qui jonchaient les trottoirs. Cependant, pour les yeux fatigués de la jeune femme, cette rue n'avait rien de paradisiaque, au contraire : c'était une rue comme les autres, avec ses immeubles qui poussaient là où il y avait encore de la place, brisant les repères banalisés des sans-abris aux compagnons à quatre pattes squelettiques.

Marmonnant des paroles inutiles en direction de son poste de radio, elle se gara avec précaution sur le parking réservé au personnel.

Quand elle sortit de son Nissan, une odeur d'ordures fraîchement jetées vint se moquer de ses narines.

Oh bien sûr qu'elle aurait dû en prendre l'habitude avec le temps. Elle aurait dû faire comme ses collègues et penser que cette odeur nauséabonde était normale pour une ville de cette superficie. Mais elle s'y refusait. Son odorat était, à ses yeux, bien trop précieux pour être attaqué de cette façon continuellement. 

Reniflant dédaigneusement, elle attrapa son portable avant de verrouiller son véhicule.

Elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'emporter une tasse de café, ça l'énervait, indépendamment de son esprit auparavant joyeux.

Devant l'entrée secondaire, deux jeunes officiers fumaient leurs clopes, debout dans la pénombre qui régnait encore. Elle baissa son regard un instant, tentant vainement d'éviter le leurs. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup d'épaule, elle fit filtrer les lumières jaune du bâtiment. Celles-ci vinrent immédiatement s'étendre dans les pupilles des deux hommes.

Le contraste entre la pénombre et les lumières blanches faisait paraître leurs yeux comme deux trous noirs et laiteux. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ces deux garçons à peine sortit du lycée étaient les toutes dernières recrues du poste.

 _Encore des imbéciles fils-à-papa,_ pensa-t-elle tout en grimpant les marches deux à deux.

Les deux jeunes qui pensaient être discret furent prit, dans un mouvement de tête, en plein la main dans le sac : Ils la reluquaient sans vergogne. Ils se permettaient même de ricaner, une clope aux coins de leurs bouches fiévreuses.

Elle en touchera un mot au nouveau chef, peut-être que celui-ci fera quelque chose pour redresser le respect de ces deux jeunes officiers qui se pensaient tout permis depuis qu'ils avaient le droit de porter une arme.

Soupirant, elle referma la porte derrière elle, mettant fin aux rires atrophiés.

Atkins devait sûrement l'attendre dans son bureau, un stylo à la main et un téléphone dans l'autre. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait encore, c'était la troisième fois en une semaine qu'il l'appelait en urgence. La première fois, c'était pour se présenter en tant que remplaçant de Johnson, la seconde fois, c'était pour la mettre sur une stupide affaire de vol. Résolue dans un temps record d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, c'était la troisième… Et un dimanche matin en plus, ça devait être important.

Se plantant devant la porte boisée de son bureau, le nouveau ne la fit pas patienter longtemps. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de toquer, le barbu lui indiqua un des sièges d'une main confiante.

Elle le défia du regard quelques instants. ****

 **« Alors Atkins, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ce matin ? »**

Ces paroles restèrent un moment en suspend. Elle en profita pour enfin rejoindre le siège qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle le trouvera à son goût. Ses bras s'étalèrent sur les accoudoirs, ses cheveux laissés détachés se reposant sur le dos du dossier.

Atkins, l'observant du coin de l'oeil prendre position attrapa un de ses stylos posé en évidence dans une petite boîte en bois. Il commença à jouer distraitement avec l'un d'entre eux, préférant tout de même garder son regard encré sur son ordinateur plutôt que sur l'inspectrice.

 **« Disparition inquiétante d'un enfant-** elle ne le laissa pas finir,

\- **Je ne suis pas certaine d'être faite pour ce genre d'affaire »** il la fixa.

Dans son regard scrutateur, la brunette discerna une flamme d'incompréhension. Elle reprit :

 **« Je bosses ici depuis seulement sept mois, je ne peux pas déjà être assignée sur ce genre de cas.** »

Il lâcha un sourire confiant avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était, son explication.

 **« La disparition remonte à dix neuf ans. L'affaire avait été prise en charge par la police locale.** Il reposa son stylo. **Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'y a eut aucuns résultats. L'affaire a été classée sans suite.** »

Immobile, le visage froid, Berry l'observait attentivement. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, seulement une semaine, peut-être deux, mais elle l'appréciait déjà un minimum. Ses manières calmes et posées d'expliquer les choses l'intriguait. Dans un sens, ça la réconfortait.

Cependant, alors que la caféine lui manquait, la brunette commençait à s'énerver intérieurement. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ce genre d'enquête. Il l'avait bien compris. Il s'en fichait tout de même royalement.

 **« Une femme de la famille du garçon a appelé hier soir, elle voulait absolument que l'on vienne enquêter. D'après elle, les flics de l'époque n'avaient pas fournis de grand efforts et ils avaient directement conclu qu'il était bien trop tard pour retrouver le gamin… Enfin bref, ils avaient complètement abandonné les recherches laissant une famille dans un deuil interminable. »**

La jeune femme croisa les jambes et retint un bâillement de fatigue. Pas de café, pas de prise en considération de ses états d'esprits… _Et u_ _n dimanche matin… Sérieusement Atkins ?_

 **« Aucun autre poste de police de leur État n'a accepté de prendre en charge le dossier et-**

 **\- Quel État exactement ? »**

Elle avait beau ne pas se sentir suffisamment préparée pour une affaire de ce genre, elle n'abandonnait pas sa curiosité presque maladive.

Il regarda discrètement son écran.

 **« L'Ohio.** La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, le laissant reprendre. _Un dimanche matin, bordel._ **Je ne sais pas comment cette femme a eut notre adresse, mais elle a directement téléphoné au poste. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle a demandé** **e** **, de manière très spécifique, à ce que vous preniez en charge le dossier,**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Oui, j'étais aussi surpris que vous Berry,** il se passa une main sur sa barbe. **Je lui ai bien sûr demandé pourquoi** **elle** **souhait** **ait** **vous avoir sur le dossier… Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle avait confiance en vos compétences.**

 **\- Comment s'appelle cette femme ? »**

Il fixa de nouveau son ordinateur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Berry s'avança sur son siège. Ses long cheveux bruns tombèrent dans un même mouvement sur son dos couvert par le tissus blanc de son chemisier.

 **« Ah voilà !** S'exclama-t-il. **Il s'agit d'une Madame Stuart, ça vous dit quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non… Pas vraiment, vous n'avez pas son prénom ?**

 **\- Elle m'a juste donné son nom, désolé Berry. »**

Elle secoua simplement le visage, inspirant tranquillement. Ce nom lui disait bien quelque chose mais y mettre un visage lui semblait tout bonnement impossible.

Une autre question la tourmentait :

 **« Pourquoi avoir accepté** **le** **dossier ? »**

Il était vrai qu'un commissariat acceptant une affaire aussi lointaine à son propre État était assez rare. Ça l'étonnait. Et bien que le cachait lui était profitable, elle savait qu'elle faisait parti de l'élite de ce poste de police. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fournir des efforts conséquent pour battre ses collègues masculins, bien trop occupés à comparer leurs muscles pour se concentrer sur les petits détails.

Elle s'étonnait donc de voir le nouveau chef envoyer un de ses meilleurs éléments à des kilomètres de New-York.

Il devait y avoir une raison. 

**« Vous n'êtes pas stupide, c'est un bon point,** Rachel manqua de faire une réflexion sur les idiots avec qui elle bossait. **Donc, je ne vais pas vous cacher que le gouvernement ne nous fourni pas assez d'argent pour l'armement et la scientifique, et avec ce nouveau poste qui a ouvert à deux rues, on n'arrive pas à suivre…**

 **\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec cette vieille affaire ?**

 **\- Madame Stuart m'a assuré pouvoir nous verser un paquet d'argent si on réussi à résoudre cette histoire, et je ne peux pas me permettre de cracher sur ce genre de bénéfice possible. »**

Atkins se leva et s'étira.

 **« Écoutez Berry, vous êtes mon meilleur élément, je sais que vous n'avez pas encore une grande expérience, mais je suis certain que vous pouvez conclure ce dossier le plus rapidement possible, j'ai confiance en vos compétences.**

 **\- Merci pour tout ces… compliments, mais-** elle se leva à son tour, prête à argumenter. **Je ne suis pas sûre d'accepter. Pourquoi ne pas la confier à l'inspecteur Charli ? Il est bien plus doué que moi. Il lui suffirait de faire ami-ami avec la police locale pour obtenir gratuitement toutes les informations qu'il souhaite… Je suis bien loin d'avoir son expérience sur le terrain et-**

 **\- Stuart ne veux pas de Charli, elle veut l'inspectrice Berry. Alors je ne vous donne pas le choix. »**

Berry resta quelques secondes figée dans la pièce avant de le suivre dans le couloir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle cède sans opposer de résistance. Elle avait déjà une douzaine de dossiers qui l'attendaient sur son bureau et l'idée de retourner dans son ancien état ne l'enchantait guère.

 **« J'ai déjà assez de boulot pour remplir le mois entier, envoyez quelqu'un d'autre,** habituellement, elle devait jouer des coudes pour espérer choper ce genre de cas spécifique. **Cette Stuart ne se permettra pas de rembarrer un de nos agents si son enquête est si importante que ça. »**

Il ferma le bureau et mit la clé dans sa poche. La jeune femme n'était pas le seul atout têtue du poste, loin de là. ****

 **« Charli se chargera de vos dossiers en attente, et de toute façon, j'ai déjà réservé votre billet de train »**

Elle soupira bruyamment alors qu'il continuait son chemin, sifflotant un air inconnue de la brunette. ****

 **« Votre train partira demain matin, huit heures, ne le loupez pas, je n'aurai pas assez de budget pour vous en payer un autre.**

 **\- Je peux au moins choisir qui m'accompagne là-bas ? »**

Il s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'accueil du commissariat.

 **« Bien sûr, faites comme vous le sentez tant que vous me mettez au clair cette histoire… »  
**  
Il lui fit un petit signe de main volatile, ouvrant la porte de l'accueil pour rejoindre la salle de réunion. Une journée chargée l'attendait. La secrétaire lui lança un petit sourire en signe de salutation quand une voix résonna encore, un peu plus fort. La secrétaire sursauta tandis que Atkins levait les yeux au ciel.

 **« Chef !** Il se retourna, déjà prêt à la stopper. **C'est quoi le nom du gamin ? »**

Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus âgé. Le principal, c'était qu'elle accepte de s'occuper de l'affaire.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« **Euh… ça doit être Luc ou Lucas Fabray, je ne sais plus…** Il se gratta le haut du crâne. **Quand vous serez là-bas, demandez directement au commissariat du coin pour avoir le dossier complet. »**

Elle resta en bas des escaliers, le fixant entrer dans l'accueil. Le sommet de son crâne se dégarnissait. Ça lui donnait l'air plus vulnérable. Elle n'aimait pas les signes de faiblesse apparents, ça la stressée bien plus qu'autre chose.

 _Lucas Fabray,_ lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle court.

Le temps se stoppait un instant autour d'elle, comme annonciateur du tourment qui allait la secouer. Un haut le coeur bouscula ses sens. Sans attendre une seconde, elle accourut en direction des toilettes, manquant de faire chuter une de ses collègues qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elle ne s'excusa pas, surprenant la dame. La petite brunette était réputée dans le poste pour sa politesse et ses bonnes manières héritée d'une éducation ambitieuse.

La femme ne s'inquiéta pas plus et partit rejoindre son bureau, à l'étage.

La porte des sanitaires rencontra avec force l'un des murs avant de se refermer dans un silence seulement coupé par les gémissement de douleur de Berry. Celle-ci, dans des contractions de sa gorge insupportable rendait son maigre déjeuner.

Cela dura cinq minutes avant que ces vomissements ne se tarissent.

Elle sortit plus blanche que jamais. Son regard était livide. Elle ne remarqua même pas ses cheveux ébouriffée dans le miroir, trop occupée qu'elle était de fixer la blancheur du lavabo. Elle se sentait soudainement très, très petite.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensée devoir retournée de force dans son ancien bled paumé du fin fond de l'Ohio.

Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à ses pères ? Après tout ce temps, elle allait débarquer dans leur minable bourgade, la bouche en cœur, les bras grands ouverts pour leur faire un câlin ? Peut-être même qu'elle oserait leur offrir un paquet de chocolat bio.

 _Stupide, espèce d'idiote !_ Ses mains blanchirent à vue d'elle, s'encrant avec force sur les rebords du lavabo. _Voilà où tout ça va te mener, à ta putain de perte idiote !_

 _ **La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !**_

Une larme emplit d'une froideur peu commune s'écrasa sans peine sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient déjà rougis. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou rester cantonnée aux dossiers d'agressions ou de vols. Sa main tiraillée essuya bien vite son signe de faiblesse. De toute manière, il lui suffirait de faire quelques tours de ville, d'interroger deux trois passants pour bien prouver que Lucas Fabray s'était noyé dans le fleuve qui longeait Lima.

Rouvrir cette enquête ne rimait à rien…

Une heure et demi-plus-tard, Rachel était déjà de retour dans son petit appartement. Atkins lui avait donné le reste de sa journée, lui demandant avant qu'elle ne quitte le commissariat la liste de ses compagnons de voyage.

Il avait tiré une drôle de gueule avant d'acquiescer et d'imposer le tampon du poste sur la fiche jaune. 

Berry se stoppa au milieu de son salon encore plongé dans une pénombre réconfortante. Elle resta là un instant sans rien voir d'autre que le bouton de sa télé clignotant dans le vide. Elle alla ensuite se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine, le bu à grandes goulées tout en s'appuyant contre l'évier. Le choc causé par l'annonce de son futur déplacement l'avait rendue complètement molle, épuisée, comme une athlète après une éreintante course de fond.

Sa gorge, au contact de l'eau se détendit, oubliant bien vite l'irritation causé par sa nausée.

Un bruit vint tout de même briser sa courte pause.

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Elle partit ouvrir et tomba face à sa collègue. Sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage.

 **« Désolé de passer à l'improviste. »**

Encadrée par le chambranle de la porte, la silhouette de Brittany Pierce semblait plus grande que dans ses souvenirs.

 **« J'aimerais d'abord te remercier pour… l'invitation au voyage,** son air enfantin redonna le sourire à la brunette. **Et je viens surtout voir si tu vas bien.**

 **\- Comment aurais-je pu partir sans le meilleur élément du poste. »**

D'un geste de la main, l'inspectrice invita son amie à entrer.

Brittany ne laissa pas passer le fait que son amie n'avait pas répondue à sa deuxième question. Elle ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer l'obscurité troublante des lieux. S'installant sur un des fauteuils comme à son habitude, elle se permit d'observer l'environnement qui l'entourait… enfin elle essaya. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que elle n'était pas venu, habituellement leurs soirées karaoké/films se passaient chez elle. Rachel se précipita discrètement en direction des deux fenêtres principales et ouvrit rapidement les volets, éclairant sans attendre le séjour, désagréablement consciente du bazar qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Cela la gêna un instant quand elle aperçut une cannette de bière vide flottait près des pieds de la blonde.

Son invitée retira sa veste légère en jean et la déposa sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle avait encore cet air joyeux qu'avait toujours su apprécier Rachel qui se posta à ses côtés.

 **« Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda alors la blonde, d'une voix trahissant tout de même une certaine inquiétude.

 **\- Ça peut aller… J'ai connu bien pire !** Son rire sonna faux et ne trompa pas son amie.

 **\- Ne me mens pas, Rach'. »**

La concernée ne fit aucune remarques et parti chercher un autre verre d'eau. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tenté de lui mentir, ça ne fonctionnait jamais, mais l'inquiétude de Brittany la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle se demandait si l'amener avec elle n'était pas une erreur.

 **« Désolé…** Lâcha-t-elle simplement. **Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à entendre une nouvelle fois parler de cette vieille affaire. »**

Une fois le verre rempli, elle retourna près de la blonde, poussant de sa main libre les livres et feuilles provenant de dossiers qui traînaient sur la table basse. ****

**« C'est un peu une porcherie, tu m'excuseras… »**

La blonde souri tranquillement tout en la remerciant silencieusement. Rachel partit s'asseoir sur le deuxième fauteuil. ****

**« Tu penses que Schuester tient encore le Glee Club ? »** Finit par lancer Brittany après une gorgée. ****

Les épaules de Rachel se crispèrent. ****

 **« J'en sais rien. »  
**

La voix froide de la brunette ne sembla pas alarmer la blonde qui commença alors à relater les événements de sa tendre et passionnante adolescence. Rachel avait l'habitude de l'entendre parler avec nostalgie de ce passé de cheerleader et de danseuse talentueuse. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui avoué que ce passé, qu'elles avaient par instant partagé, lui paraissait encore plus infâme qu'une scène de crime.

 **« Tu veux un truc à manger ?** Lança la brunette, coupant l'autre dans sa mélancolie.

 **\- Bonne idée ! Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un truc en partant d** **e chez moi ce matin** **. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes gagnèrent la cuisine dans un silence confortable, l'une heureuse d'avoir coupé court à des souvenirs trompeurs, l'autre impatiente de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Ouvrant le frigo, Rachel comprit qu'elle avait de nouveau zappée d'aller faire les courses.

Une demi-heure plus tard, se retrouvant devant un film d'action bas budget, les deux jeunes femmes engloutissaient avec entrain les pizzas qu'elles avaient fini par commander. La blonde avait ramené ses pieds sous ses jambes tandis que la brunette relisait de loin une page d'un dossier qu'elle n'avait pas encore classé. Il lui manquait un témoignage qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de récolter. Les honneurs se dirigeraient donc vers Charli.

 _Fichue affaire… Six semaines de perdues pour rien._

Alors que sa réflexion se faisait de plus en plus sourde, un bout de tomate glissa de sa part et s'écrasa sans délicatesse sur son chemisier blanc.

Rachel grommela discrètement, faisant rire sa coéquipière qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

 **« La comète McNaught va bientôt passé près de la Terre,** dit Brittany en lui tendant une serviette. **On va pouvoir la voir d'ici une semaine, avec un peu de chance, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour quelques milliers d'années. Je voulais y emmener Lord Tubbington, mais il est parti en cure…**

 **\- Tu pourrais m'emmener moi à la place. »**

Attrapant la serviette, elle la remercia d'un signe de tête. Brittany ricana de son agacement et se concentra de nouveau sur le film.

 **« J'ai pas envie d'y aller. »** siffla Rachel, comme pour elle même.

La grande blonde lâcha un soupir et lui lança un sourire réconfortant. Rachel oublia bien vite sa peine en apercevant de la sauce tomate s'étaler tout autour de la bouche de Brittany.

Au moins, je ne serais pas seule, pensa-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.


End file.
